Cut flowers have conventionally been sold in the United States as arrangements. More recently, a trend has developed in this country toward the sale of cut flowers in bunches or by the stem, a practice that has hitherto been more common in European countries. The consumer then arranges such flowers after purchase, or may simply place them in a vase for display.
Cut flowers offered for sale at the retail level at florist shops, specialty markets, grocery markets, and the like, are conventionally stored and displayed in buckets or other containers of liquid. Despite the fact that cut flower storage and displays generally require a relatively large area of floor space and may require refrigeration, the growth rate of cut flower sales in retail outlets such as specialty markets, grocery stores, department stores, and the like, is substantial.
The useful lifetime of cut flowers, that is the period of time during which cut flowers maintain a fresh appearance, is generally limited by the rapid propagation of microorganisms in the liquid and accumulation of microorganisms in the xylem of the cut flowers. Propagation of microbes at the cut of the plant stem effectively blocks transport of water and nutrients to the leaves and blossoms, and results in rapid deterioration in the fresh appearance of the flowers and substantially reduces the useful lifetime of cut flowers.
In addition to the loss of freshness and appearance induced by the rapidly multiplying microbial populations, propagation of algae in the liquid typically results in unpleasant odors, and causes deterioration of the cut flower stems and leaves. It has been estimated that about 15% to about 20% of fresh cut flowers delivered to retail outlets are wasted and disposed of due to the deterioration in their appearance caused by the proliferation of the microbial and algal populations in the water source.
Proper maintenance of cut flowers requires frequent changes of the liquid in the containers in addition to thorough scrubbing of the containers to destroy the microbial and algal populations. To preserve the health and appearance of cut flowers, containers should be thoroughly cleaned and filled with fresh water at least once each day. Proper maintenance of cut flowers is thus a labor intensive operation, since cut flower containers are conventionally relatively small, and emptying, scrubbing, and refilling a plurality of small containers is a time consuming operation which is not susceptible to automation. Consequently, cut flowers are typically not cared for properly, particularly at the retail level, and premature deterioration and loss of freshness reduces their useful lifetime.
Soluble floral preservatives are known in the art, such as FLORALIFE, which may be added to the liquid to prolong the useful lifetime of cut flowers. Soluble algaecides are also known to reduce algal populations. Use of floral preservatives and algaecides in cut flower retail outlets is effective to prolong the useful life of cut flowers, but it is also labor intensive, since each time the liquid is emptied and replaced in each of the containers, proper dosages of floral preservative and algaecide must be added to the container and mixed with the fresh liquid.
Fresh cut flowers are generally stored and displayed for sale in a plurality of individual buckets or containers with water for preserving their freshness. A plurality of containers is generally arranged on the floor of the retail outlet, or on shelves for display and retail sale. This arrangement requires a considerable amount of floor space and is quite limited in terms of creative display possibilities. Floral displays of this type typically have a cramped and uninspiring appearance, in addition to occupying a large amount of expensive floor space.
Fresh cut flowers are typically stored and/or displayed in refrigerated areas to preserve their fresh appearance. Since it is impractical to refrigerate only the liquid in each container, the containers themselves and the cut flowers arranged therein are typically kept in a refrigerated area. This arrangement requires a large amount of floor space in a cooler or other refrigerated area and entails considerable expense.
A variety of structures has been proposed in the prior art for reducing the space required for growing plants. Examples of such structures are shown in the following issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,217,239, issued Feb. 27, 1917 to Schwartz; 3,293,798, issued Dec. 27, 1966 to Johnson, Sr.; 3,374,574, issued Mar. 26, 1968 to Haile; 3,447,261, issued Jun. 3, 1969 to Hundt; 3,445,055, issued Jul. 15, 1969 to Chute; 4,123,873, issued Nov. 7, 1978 to Canova; 4,334,387, issued Jun. 15, 1982 to Karpisek; 4,355,485, issued Oct. 26, 1982 to Frank and 4,380,136, issued Apr. 19, 1983 to Karpisek. U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,475, issued Jul. 1, 1969 to Johnson, Sr., teaches a vertically tiered self-irrigated planter including a plurality of vertically stacked trays having peripheral annular troughs containing soil for plants. The trays are provided with annular water chambers arranged inwardly of the soil troughs and in communication with the soil troughs at their lower end portions. The vertically stacked trays are provided with overflow apertures to allow water to drip from upper to successively lower trays. Water reservoirs are also provided with water level control and water discharge means.
Despite the availability of such structures for growing and cultivating plants, a similar development of space efficient structures for storage and display of cut flowers has not taken place. The state of the art for conserving space in the storage of cut flowers in refrigerated space is provision of conventional shelving, as shown in an article entitled "Adjustable Storage Shelves," Florist's Review, July 1986. Cut flower display units are also available in which a plurality of stepped receptacles are provided for cut flower display and sale, particularly at the retail level. Each of the stepped receptacles is provided with a water inlet means and a drain for filling and emptying the receptacles. While this type of display unit may provide more effective and attractive storage and display of cut flowers, it still requires frequent changes of water and thorough cleaning of the receptacles to reduce microbial populations and preserve the freshness of cut flowers.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for cut flower storage and display which prolongs the useful lifetime of cut flowers and the like.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for economical and attractive storage and display of cut flowers in a plurality of containers adjustably mounted on a support rack.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for cut flower storage and display which reduces cut flower maintenance costs, and particularly labor costs typically associated with the maintenance and preservation of cut flowers and the like.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for cut flower storage and display which substantially eliminates harmful microbial and algal populations simultaneously in a plurality of cut flower containers mounted on a support rack.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a system for liquid circulation and treatment which preserves the fresh appearance and prolongs the useful lifetime of cut flowers during storage and display.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a system for liquid circulation and treatment whereby cooled liquid is circulated throughout a plurality of cut flower storage and display containers to preserve the fresh appearance and prolong the useful lifetime of cut flowers during storage and display.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, versatile storage and display assembly for cut flowers and the like, which is conveniently adaptable to various storage and display applications, and which is particularly suitable for use in retail outlets.